


He's Magic

by LittleJowo



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, If it can even be called angst, Light Angst, M/M, More like useless and stupid powers though, Oneshot, Taisei has magical powers, Yuudai is prickly, Yuudai is secretly a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: Taisei has some annoyingly useless magical powers, and he is constantly irritating his prickly boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winddrag0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winddrag0n/gifts).



Yuudai had a hard time focusing on his work. His shift had technically just ended, but he was spending an extra few minutes counting the money in the register. At least, he was trying to.

He was distracted by a repetitive popping sound coming from approximately one meter to his right.

"Taisei, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop finger-fucking the counter."

The mentioned man just laughed, a loud and obnoxious sound that made the blonde's brain pound.

"That's not what I'm doing, Yuudai!"

"Please, do elaborate."

"My finger is just going right through it!" To punctuate his statement, Taisei used his finger to puncture another hole in the counter top, which filled itself after he removed said finger. It made yet another irritating popping noise. Yuudai couldn't help but feel rather annoyed at his boyfriend.

Taisei could do magic. Which, as cool as that seemed, was actually pretty stupid.

You see, Taisei's "powers" were completely useless. He learned a new trick every once in a while, but it was never anything interesting in the least. The most impressive thing he could do was summon ducks at will. How he learned to do that, nobody truly knows.

At the moment, Taisei was trying out his newest technique: puncturing and fixing flat surfaces. He'd grown bored with the walls, so he'd apparently decided to spend his time annoying his busy busy boyfriend.

"I can see that. You've been doing that for the past half an hour, actually," Yuudai groaned out.

"At least I'm not setting off car alarms again." Taisei shuddered. It was a somewhat startling and very terrifying ability. To distract himself from that thought, he continued to test his new power.

After another minute or so of incessant popping, Yuudai was fed up with trying to work in these conditions. So, he decided to just stop and put the money back in the register.

"You know what, I'm done. I'm going home."

"Aww, Yuudai, no! I'll stop if it's really bothering you so much!" Taisei whined, wrapping his arms around Yuudai's thin waist.

The blonde huffed and pulled out of Taisei's grip, taking off his work apron and trading it for his jacket.

"It's fine, Jiro can finish it when his shift ends." He paused, "You can come with me if you want."

Taisei frowned, but he let the matter go. He knew better than to argue with Yuudai, especially when he was upset. Instead, he opted to try to cheer up the prickly man, holding his hand as they left the market. Yuudai pretended not to enjoy the feeling of too-warm fingers between his own.

They walked to the train station in relative silence, the only noise coming from the city around them. Sometimes Taisei would comment on a restaurant they could go to later, or compliment a lady passing by on her outfit.

Soon enough they were on the train, standing next to eachother and holding onto the looped leather straps hanging from the ceiling. Taisei's hand phased through it the first few times he grabbed at it, but he eventually managed to get a firm grip on it.

They talked a little bit on the way to Yuudai's apartment. It was nice to not have to worry about work or magic when they were simply enjoying being around eachother.

⭐J 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was really fun.


End file.
